An Accidentally Perfect Kiss
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: Truthfully, May had been hoping that maybe this year, she'd finally get kissed by the guy she'd had a crush on for years. It didn't look like it'd be happening, though.


_I've been posting/updating quite a lot recently, haven't I? Well, it is part of my resolution this year. Anyways, since I didn't post a CS one shot for Christmas like I said I would [shrugs] I've got a short and cute CS New Year's Eve one shot thing for you guys. I actually wrote this in November but I thought it was pretty decent, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Not going to lie, I'm a bit surprised you're here."

May turned around, slightly startled by the voice. Her eyes met with one of her friends (more like _frenemy_), Drew. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew I was coming. Oh, unless you thought I wasn't invited."

He smirked, leaning against the wall May had her back pressed against. "Nah, I knew you were. The whole school was invited, Maple. Parties just aren't always your thing."

"It's not like they're yours either," she responded, a matching smirk on her lips as well. Drew shrugged – he knew he was the loner of the friend group. Well, not exactly loner per say, he just didn't like hanging out with people much. Now Paul, he was the loner of the group. But Drew was a close second.

"Can't disagree with you there."

The two stood there in silence for a while – well, not exactly silent. The large room was overflowing with dancing and laughing teenagers. Someone had rented out the ballroom in a hotel to host this year's New Year's party. The whole school was invited, and it was crowded, smelling like sweat, hairspray, food, and some alcohol a couple sophomores had sneaked in. Sophomores though; really?

Still, neither May or Drew were dancing, but the rest of their friends were. May occasionally spotted Dawn, Marina, and Leaf in the crowd, but they would disappear in a few seconds, more bodies blocking them from her sight.

"Why aren't you dancing with them?" Drew asked, looking down at May who was chewing on some Twizzlers she had in her hand from the snack table.

"Why aren't you with the guys?" May retaliated, glancing to where Jimmy, Paul, and Gary were; sitting on some couches in the corner and playing on their phones, laughing loudly for periods of time.

He shrugged. "You were alone, so I thought I'd come talk to you."

"Aw, Drew, you're such a softie," the brunette teased, bumping her elbow repeatedly into his side.

"You know better than anyone that I'm not, March."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"It's what I do best," he said genuinely, smiling. "You never said why you weren't dancing. Usually, no one ever sees you four separated. It's creepy, actually."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, finishing the last red licorice in her hand. "I don't know, I'm just not feeling it, I guess. I still can't believe another year went by so fast. I'm still in the year 2010, why is it the last night of 2013?"

Shrugging, Drew said, "I guess as you get older, time goes by faster. Hell, it's gone faster for me. Especially considering next year we're seniors. Then after that, we graduate and die."

"I don't think it works exactly like that, Drew."

"Close enough," he said offhandedly, giving a light laugh. "But really, the years are going by faster – I can't exactly disagree with you there."

"I feel like that's the only time you'll ever say that to me, so I'm going to take that compliment and lock it into my brain," May said, laughing.

"Good, because you're right – I'm not going to give you a compliment ever again," he joked.

"Wanna bet?" May challenged, a fake seriousness in her voice, the smile gone from her lips.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you how big of a loser you are?"

"I hate you."

"I don't believe that for a second," the boy next to her responded, rolling his eyes.

Sticking her tongue out at him, the two went back to being silent for a little while longer. May glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was 11:56. She glanced at the many flats screen TVs hanging on the walls of the room and saw the parties on the screens were shifting their attention to where the ball would drop, marking the beginning of a new year.

Traditionally when the ball would drop, you'd either receive a kiss from a partner or from a random person next to you. May on the other hand, had never gotten said kiss. She'd been kissed on other occasions (Christmas being one of them, when her sixth grade boyfriend gave her a shy and awkward first kiss under the mistletoe that was a bit too washing-machine-syndrome-like), but none of them had ever meant much, or anything, to her. Truthfully, May had been hoping that maybe this year, she'd finally get kissed by the guy she'd had a crush on for years. It didn't look like it'd be happening, though.

"Two more minutes until the next year," Drew said, tearing May from her thoughts, "Any last words before you die?"

Licking her lips quickly, May shook her head, looking up at the person next to her. "Nope. You?"

"Not exactly," he answered.

Again, the two stopped talking for the next minute until a chorus of voices began to shout, counting the seconds until the New Year. May stood up straighter so she wasn't slouching against the wall and looked for her friends in the crowd. She saw Leaf, Marina, and Dawn now at the couches where all the boys were.

"Hey, Drew, maybe we should go over there," she suggested as she heard the voices saying, "9, 8, 7, 6 . . ."

He nodded, taking a step forward when suddenly he was bumped into from behind, pushing him into May. His hands quickly caught her wrists as his lips unexpectedly collided with hers, the voices in the background finishing up the counting with, "3, 2, 1!" and many screams of, "Happy New Year!"

Both of their eyes were wide open, staring at each other for only a second before they pulled away quickly, a blush on each of their faces.

"I–" May stammered, bringing her fingers to her lips. She looked up at Drew and stared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Would you–"

"No," she said, knowing what he was going to say. With one last look, May got on her toes and pressed her lips to his – the second time this year.

This time, neither pulled apart, and they stayed that way until their group of friends came over, whistling and teasing them. With a blush, May pulled away, shooting Drew a quick smile.

_I guess I did get kissed by him tonight_, she thought, smirking to herself.

* * *

_Short and sweet if I say so myself. Hoped that made you smile or roll your eyes or some form of action/emotion. I know this was short, but I like it. Oh, and if you want me to whip up another New Year's themed one shot for another pairing then go ahead and leave it in a review! _

_I hope you all enjoy tonight and have fun with whoever you're with! Let's all hope 2014 will be an amazing year! And thank you to everyone who's supported me during this year, you're all fabulous :3_

_Have a great night and HAPPY NEW YEAR! (even though it's still 2:21 PM where I am, heh)_

_-ImperfectWonderland_


End file.
